AK-47/FC5
*AK-MS "The Whitetailer": $7,200 or *AK-MS "Warrior": $7,200 or |attachments = *Extended Magazine *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Optical Sight *Marksman Sight *Tactical Scope *Enhanced Ranger *Suppressor Cylinder *Suppressor Square |stats = AK-47 / AK-MS / "The Whitetailer" *Accuracy: 5/10 *Damage: 6/10 *Range: 6/10 *Rate of Fire: 5/10 *Handling: 5/10 AK-MS "Warrior" *Accuracy: 4/10 *Damage: 6/10 *Range: 6/10 *Rate of Fire: 5/10 *Handling: 6/10 |magazine = *30 Rounds *40 Rounds (Extended Magazine) |variants = Far Cry 5 *AK-47 *AK-MS *AK-MS "The Whitetailer" *AK-MS "Warrior" Hours of Darkness *AK-47 *Modified Variant }} The AK-47 appears in Far Cry 5, with a different appearance more closely based on the AK-M, instead of the AK-103-style of the predecessors. AK-47 = The tried-and-true base model assault rifle of armies and militia worldwide, the AK-47 appears once again in Far Cry 5. This time, as compared to Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4, the AK-47 has the ability to be modified to fit the user's liking. The ability to mount scopes gives it a variable range based on the user's choice of optical sights, and the ability to attach a suppressor gives it stealth capability. It can be fitted with one of several different optical sights, a suppressor, an extended magazine, and one of several paint schemes. Gallery Fc5 weapon ak47.jpg|The base model AK-47 in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon ak47 scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon ak47 scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon ak47 scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon ak47 scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon ak47 scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon ak47 scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon ak47 suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon ak47 supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon ak47 skin wood.jpg|"Basic Vintage" Fc5 weapon ak47 skin black.jpg|"Nightfall" Fc5 weapon ak47 skin blue.jpg|"Cold Warrior" Fc5 weapon ak47 skin green.jpg|"Guerilla Fighter" Fc5 weapon ak47 skin orange.jpg|"Pumpkin Spice" Fc5 weapon ak47 skin gold.jpg|"The Gold Master", the Prestige Skin |-| AK-MS = The modernized variant, the AK-M appears in Far Cry 5. Statistically identical to the AK-47, the AK-M appears as a version that has been fitted with mostly polymer hardware over the original wood and vintage parts. It can be fitted with one of several different optical sights, a suppressor, an extended magazine, and one of several paint schemes. Gallery Fc5 weapon akm.jpg|The modern variant, the AK-M in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon akm scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon akm scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon akm scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon akm scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Fc5 weapon akm scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Fc5 weapon akm scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon akm suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon akm supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon akm skin tan.jpg|"Minuteman Tan" Fc5 weapon akm skin grey.jpg|"Old Tombstone" Fc5 weapon akm skin red.jpg|"Blood Orange" Fc5 weapon akm skin green.jpg|"Holy Guacamole" Fc5 weapon akm skin tiger.jpg|"Tiger's Tail" Fc5 weapon akm skin silver.jpg|"Rose Gold", the Prestige Skin |-| AK-MS "The Whitetailer" = paintjob lets everyone know you are with the Whitetail Militia... not against them.|In-Game Description|Far Cry 5}} Statistically identical to the AK-47 and AK-M, The Whitetailer appears as a Prestige Variant of the base model AK-M painted in a Whitetail Militia livery. It can be fitted with one of several different optical sights, a suppressor, an extended magazine, but due to the nature of it being a prestige weapon, it has no skin options. Gallery Fc5 weapon akmwt.jpg|The AK-MS "The Whitetailer", a Prestige Variant Fc5 weapon akmwt scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon akmwt scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon akmwt scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon akmwt scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon akmwt scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon akmwt scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon akmwt suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon akmwt supps.jpg|Suppressor Square |-| AK-MS "Warrior" = The only variant of the AK series in Far Cry 5 to have a stat change, the Warrior features a bright green base with black and white areas of striping over the gun. Although from the same series as the AK-47 and AK-M, Warrior appears as a Prestige Variant of the base model AK-M, trading the stock (and by extension, a point of Accuracy), for an extra point in the Handling stat. The Warrior has the possibility to make it the best close-range AK in Far Cry 5, as the extra point in handling gives it an edge in reload speed and general handling speeds, allowing the user to make faster shots at critical ranges that may give them the upper hand. It can be fitted with one of several different optical sights, a suppressor, an extended magazine, but due to the nature of it being a prestige weapon, it has no skin options. Gallery Fc5 weapon akmswarrior.jpg|The AK-MS "Warrior" as it appears in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon akmswarrior scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon akmswarrior scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon akmswarrior scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon akmswarrior scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon akmswarrior scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon akmswarrior scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon akmswarrior suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon akmswarrior supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Trivia *The Far Cry 5 version of the AK-47 is actually an AKM, while the in-game AK-M is an AK equipped with various after-market rail mounts and accessories. *While the AKs in both Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4 do have scope mounts, they cannot actually mount any scopes, likely as a gameplay balancing choice. *In Far Cry 5, the AK-M is one of the only weapons to have its mods sorted differently, as the Red Dot sight is first in the list, while the Reflex sight is second, and the square suppressor being first in line over the cylinder. **The SVD has a similar issue, having the suppressors also be out of the usual sorting order. *The "Whitetailer" variant incorrectly labels the weapon as an "AKM-S" in the description, while the name of the weapon and the other variants shows the otherwise used "AK-M" styling. *At launch, the Warrior had identical stats to the other variants. In a post-launch update the Warrior was changed from 5 to 4 Accuracy, while being buffed from 5 to 6 Handling instead, similar to the change made to the 45/70-T in the same update.